No Title - HunKai
by YuiKai
Summary: kedua orang tuang Sehun mengangkat Jongin sebagai anak mereka karena kesalahan yang di buat oleh Sehun sendiri, tapi Sehun merasa tidak pernah membuat kesalahan apa - apa dan menolak keinginan orang tua nya. -Bad Summary-


No Title

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Suport Cast : All Member Exo, and All BoyBand maupun Girl Band

Pairing : HunKai

Genre : Romance, Family, Brothersip

Rated : T

Summary : Langsung baca aja

Disclaimer : semua pemain bukan milik Author tapi cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri.

-oo-00-oo-

Seoul, saat ini sedang di landa hujan. Terlihat di sebuah pemakaman yang sudah terlihat sepi, terlihat 3 orang namja yang masih setia berdiri di depan pemakaman itu. 2 namja yang berstatus sebagai suami istri sedang berdiri sambil menatap seorang anak yang masih berumur 10 tahun, yang sedang menangis di depan makam kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"eomma, appa, kenapa kalian tega meninggalkan Jongie sendirian, Jongie tidak mau sendirian di sini, bawa Jongie sama kalian eomma, appa"kata anak yang berumur 10 tahun bernama Jongie atau Kim Jongin itu sambil menangis. Dia belum bisa menerima kepergian kedua orang tuanya dan membuat dia harus hidup sebatang kara. Karena kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang anak tunggal yang membuatnya tidak memiliki saudara.

"sudahlah nak, sekarang kau bisa tinggal bersama kami"kata namja manis yang berstatus sebagai istri itu yang sedari tadi berdiri dan sekarang sedang berjongkok di sebelah Jongin itu. "aku tidak mau, aku mau bersama Eomma dan appa"kata Jongin yang masih menangis. "tidak ada gunanya kamu menangis Jongie. Bisa bisa nanti orang tuamu yang sudah tenang di sana, malah jadi tidak tenang. Apa kau mau orang tuamu jadi tidak tenang?"tanya sang namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai suami kepada Jongie. "aniyo"kata Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu, berhentilah menangis"kata sang namja tampan yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau yang biasa di panggil dengan Eunhyuk. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya yang sebenarnya tidak terlihat karena hujan yang sedari tadi turun. "sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, atau kau akan sakit Jongie"kata namja manis yang bernama Lee Donghae. "nde"kata Jongie dan mereka pun mulai pergi meninggalkan makam itu dengan Jongin yang berada di tengah Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat 2 orang namja yang sedang berada di sebuah mobil hitam yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka bertiga atau lebih tepatnya menatap Jongin dengan rasanya penyesalan yang teramat sangat. "bagaimana ini, anak kita sudah membunuh kedua orang tua anak itu"kata namja manis yang berstatus istri sambil menangis. Sang suami pun menarik sang istri supaya berada di pelukkannya. "tenanglah, nanti saat dia sudah dewasa kita akan mengadopsinya sebagai anak kita. Kita melakukan itu sebagai permintaan maaf kita kepada orang tuanya"kata sang suami yang mendapat anggukkan dari sang istri. "untuk saat ini biarkan dia untuk tinggal bersama saudara atau di panti asuhan terlebih dahulu"lanjut sang suami.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita pergi kerumah sakit sekarang, karena anak kita sedang berada di sana"kata sang istri. "nde, sekarang kau tenangkan dirimu dulu"kata sang suami sambil mengelus kepala istrinya. "ajushi, sekarang kita kerumah sakit"kata sang suami. "baik tuan"kata sang ajushi dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

#7 Tahun Kemudian

"Eomma, Appa, Annyeong"teriak seorang namja manis yang terlihat sangat ceria pagi ini. "annyeong changi, kau terlihat bahagia hari ini"kata namja manis yang berstatus menjadi eomma angkatnya –Lee Donghae–. "tentu saja. Masa aku harus sedih terus, kan malu dilihat oleh dongsaeng deul yang lainnya"kata sang namja manis yang bernama Kim Jongin.

"itu baru anak appa"kata namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai appa angkatnya –Lee Hyukjae–. "sekarang panggilah adik – adikmu serta yang lainnya Jongie, sarapan akan segera siap"lanjut Eunhyuk. "siap appa"kata Jongin semangat yang membuat kedua orang tua angkat tersenyum senang. Jongin pun segera memanggil para dongsaeng, hyung dan juga noona nya.

Sejak kejadian 7 tahun silam, Jongin pun akhirnya tinggal di panti asuhan milik Lee Hyukjae serta sang istri Lee Donghae. Nama panti asuhan itu adalah EverLasting Family Forever, tempat dimana anak – anak yang di buang oleh kedua orang tuanya, di tinggalkan oleh orang tua nya, atau pun anak anak yang memiliki kebutuhan Khusus berada. Hyukjae dan Donghae membangun panti asuhan ini karena permintaan dari Donghae sendiri yang ingin membagi kasih sayang kepada anak – anak yang kurang dapat kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Awal menjalankan panti asuhan ini, sedikit memiliki kesusahan dan sedikit kerepotan, tapi karena kesabar serta bantuan bantuan dari penduduk sekitar atau pun orang lain, membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk dapat menjalankannya sampai sekarang. Di sini juga ada karyawan yang berkerja dengan ikhlas sepenuh hati.

Awal Jongin berada di sini, Jongin selalu mengurung dirinya di dalam kamarnya, bahkan dia sering menolak untuk makan. Hal itu membuat dia menjadi demam tinggi, sampai akhirnya lambat laun Jongin bisa menerima semua yang telah terjadi dengan ikhlas, serta semangat dari kedua orang tua angkat serta hyung, noona dan dongsaengnya yang ada di sana.

Jongin baru saja selesai memanggil sahabat serta dongsaengnya semua, dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, berada di sebuah meja makan yang panjang yang sudah tersedia makanan yang sederhana tapi terlihat enak. "makanlah, sebentar lagi sebagian dari kalian juga harus berangkat ke sekolah masing masing kan"kata Donghae dengan lembut kepada anak anak angkatnya. "tapi ingat, makannya jangan berebutan"lanjut Eunhyuk. "NDE APPA, EOMMA"teriak mereka semua yang membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae tersenyum senang.

Mereka pun mulai mengambil piring masing – masing. Sesekali Jongin dan yang lainnya membantu dongsaengnya yang masih kecil mengambil nasi untuk mereka. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae pergi memberi makan kepada anak anak mereka yang memiliki perhatian yang khusus. "oh ya oppa, apa hari ini kau akan pergi ke pemakaman?"tanya dongsaengnya yang berbeda beberapa bulan dengannya yang beranma Krystal. "nde aku akan kesana Krystal-ah"kata Jongin yang saat ini sedang mengambil nasi untuk dongsaengnya. Dia memberikan piring yang sudah berisi nasi itu kepada dongsaengnya. "Jongie hyung, aku juga mau di ambili naci juga"kata dongsaengnya sambil menyerahkan piringnya kepada Jongin.

"nde, Ren-ah, akan hyung ambilkan"kata Jongin dan mengambil piring itu untuk di isi nasi olehnya. "gamcahamnida hyung"kata Ren dan menerima piring itu dari Jongin. "sepertinya mereka sangat menyukaimu Jongin-ah"kata salah satu noona nya. "nde Luna Noona, aku juga menyukai mereka"kata Jongin sambil tersenyum manis. "sebaiknya kita mulai makan sekarang, sudah di ambil semua nasi untuk mereka kan?"tanya salah satu Hyungnya. "sudah Kyungsoo oppa"kata salah satu Yeoja yang tomboy bernama Amber.

"Jongin-ah, kau yang pimpin doa nya"tunjuk namja tampan yang bernama Himchan. "nde"kata Jongin dan mulai menangkupkan tangannya dan menutup matanya yang di ikuti oleh yang lain. "Tuhan, semoga kau memberkahi makannan yang sudah tersedia di hadapan kami ini Tuhan, Amin"kata Jongin. "AMIN"kata anak – anak yang lain dengan semangat dan mereka pun mulai memakan makannan yang sudah tersedia itu.

* * *

Di sebuah rumah nan megah terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Sarapan kali ini terasa berbeda. Biasanya mereka sarapan sambil mengobrol -walaupun hanya obrolan sederhana- tapi entah kenapa kali ini tidak ada obrolan sama sekali.

"eomma, appa aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu"kata sang namja tampan yang bernama Sehun atau Oh Sehun. "nde, hati – hati Sehun-ah"kata sang eomma memperingatinya. Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. Setelah kepergian Sehun ke sekolah, suasana meja makan menjadi semakin sepi, sampai akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. "bagaimana ini? ini sudah 7 tahun sejak kejadian yang menimpa Sehun dan anak itu, kita harus segera mencari anak itu untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anak kita. Aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman sejak kejadian itu, bahkan aku pun tidak pernah lagi tidur dengan nyenyak"kata yang bernama Oh Ryeowook. yang bernama Oh Jongwoon pun segera memeluk Ryeowook "kita akan segera mengadopsi anak itu sebagai permintaan maaf kita kepadanya"kata Jongwoon atau yang di kenal dengan yesoun dan di angguki oleh Ryeowook.

* * *

TBC


End file.
